Social network sites are currently popular. Many social network sites basically attempt to capture a social graph of connections among users. The users are often family members, classmates, and other prior acquaintances.
Current information retrieval systems allow individual users to employ search engines to explore various areas of knowledge stored in a data corpus, or a variety of different corpora, and accessible either directly, over a network. For instance, some information retrieval search engines allow a user to submit a query to search for information over a wide area network, such as the Internet. Conventionally, a user may submit queries that represent topics of interest to that user.
Searches using these conventional types of search engines are private, in that the originator of the query, and in fact the queries themselves along with their search results, are not automatically shared with anyone else. If the user does wish to share this type of information, it is currently done by a manual, user-initiated, process which can be fairly cumbersome and error prone.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.